Komaki
by FeeSansAge
Summary: Un regroupement de one shots sur de petites histoires, quand les Royai étaient adolescents et qu'ils vivaient à Komaki, mais également les explications de plusieurs détails de ma fanfic "Le goût de ses lèvres".
1. Coquelicots

**"Komaki" est un regroupement de plusieurs petits one shots Royai, uniquement quand ils étaient adolescents, mais les répercussions de ces histoires sont visibles dans les autres histoires que j'ai écrites.**

 **Voici maintenant l'explication du coquelicot qui accompagnait les fraises.**

 **0O0O0**

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui, je suis sûr et certain d'avoir suffisamment étudié, oui je suis sûr et certain de pouvoir prendre une pause sans risque aucun, ne t'en fais pas.

Roy lança à son amie un regard moqueur mêlé d'une pointe de tendresse et ajouta devant sa mine dubitative :

-Et c'est vrai cette fois.

Riza soupira et se détourna, continuant à marcher tranquillement le long du sentier. Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Leur rythme paisible fut interrompu par le jeune alchimiste obliquant hors de la sente vers une petite clairière parsemée de taches de couleur. Riza, surprise par son départ soudain, le suivit dans l'herbe constellée de fleurs. Il s'était arrêté, semblant en chercher une en particulier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-Je sais pas vraiment… Une fleur, bien sûr, mais aucune ne va…

-Aucune, vraiment ?

La jeune fille se pencha, cueillit un bleuet et le lança sur son nez. Alors que sa victime, étonnée, se retournait vers elle, elle lui jeta une pensée avec un sourire malicieux. L'apprenti alchimiste se vengea avec du cyclamen. Ils s'envoyèrent ainsi des fleurs en riant pendant ils ne surent combien de temps. Anis, giroflées, mimosas, primevères, agérates, jusqu'aux azalées, la moitié des fleurs y passèrent. Ils finirent par cesser, et demeurèrent face à face, les yeux pétillants. La clairière était dorénavant séparée en deux parties : celle avec des fleurs et celle sans. S'en apercevant, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Je propose de laisser quelques fleurs à cette pauvre clairière, sourit Roy.

-Oui, la pauvre, elle ne nous a rien fait.

Ils revinrent sur le sentier et continuèrent à marcher. Riza connaissait bien la forêt. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer à proximité d'un champ de coquelicots. Elle ralentit progressivement, pour que son ami ne s'en aperçoive pas. Une fois hors de vue, elle fila discrètement jusqu'au champ, cueillit un coquelicot et retourna vers Roy. Elle allait essayer de lui coincer la fleur dans les cheveux sans qu'il ne le remarque. Elle tendit le bras, se mordillant la langue dans sa concentration. Mais elle n'avait pas escompté qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. Lorsqu'il vit le coquelicot et comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui pour la chatouiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ?

-Rien !

Elle se débattit, tentant de s'échapper, mais déjà qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force à la base, rire l'affaiblissait. Le jeune alchimiste lui fit avouer où elle avait pris le coquelicot et y courut, suivi de la jeune fille. Quand il y fut arrivé, il en attrapa un qu'il accrocha dans les cheveux de Riza sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'en débarrasser, il en mit un troisième. Puis un quatrième. Un cinquième, un sixième, un septième, un huitième… Elle finit par en avoir la tête recouverte.

-C'est malin ! cria-t-elle.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître énervée, mais comment pouvait-elle y arriver alors Roy riait si joyeusement ? Elle abandonna l'idée de retirer les fleurs de ses cheveux et choisit plutôt de lui rendre la pareille. Elle ramassa à son tour un coquelicot et se rua vers l'apprenti alchimiste. Il la repoussa mais elle s'agrippa à son bras pour l'en empêcher. Non, de toute façon elle était trop petite, ça ne servait à rien. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle se suspendit à son bras. Il était fort, mais pas au point de supporter son poids avec un seul bras. Il bascula et s'effondra au sol, facilitant les choses pour Riza. Elle lui accrocha deux avant qu'il ne se relève. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une rafale de vent les surpris. Tout à leurs chamailleries, ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'heure. La nuit était presque tombée, il était temps de rentrer. Riza frissonna. Roy lui mit gentiment sa veste sur les épaules, veste dont elle se servit pour dissimuler le rougissement qui lui venait.

 **0O0O0**

 **Il se peut, je l'admets, qu'excepté pour le coquelicot, les fleurs n'aient pas été choisies au hasard. Je vous laisse donc vérifier si ça vous intrigue...**


	2. Espionne ?

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Il n'aura pas grand rapport avec le présent, certes, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **0O0O0**

Riza, tranquillement attablée dans le salon, leva la tête de ses exercices de maths en entendant sonner le téléphone. Sitôt qu'elle eut décroché, une voix aigue se mit à piailler, bien trop vite pour que Riza comprenne.

-Hum… Excusez-moi mais je en comprends pas.

-Hein ? Ah ? Pardon ! Je disais : c'est toi, Riza, l'amie de Roy ?

-Heu… Oui… Pou…

Mais elle fut interrompue par la voix.

-Super ! Il n'est pas à côté ?

-Heu… Non… Pou…

-Encore mieux ! Ecoute. J'ai un service à te demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

-Attendez !

Elle commençait à s'énerver.

-Avant toute chose : qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah ? Pardon, j'avais oublié ! Je suis Alia, la sœur de Roy.

-Ah ! Oui, je vois qui vous êtes. Donc, vous vouliez ?

-En fait, Roy nous a parlé de toi, la dernière fois qu'il est venu à Central, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proches. Alors tu dois bien le connaître ! Parce que, tu vois, il a pas mal changé depuis qu'il vit avec vous, donc on ne connaît plus trop ses goûts. Or, c'est problématique pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire.

-C'était il y a un mois.

-Oui, je sais, on lui donnera la semaine prochaine, quand il reviendra ! Et je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas nous renseigner, puisque tu as l'air de si bien le connaître !

-Eh bien… Dans l'immédiat, je ne peux p…

-Alors est-ce que tu voudrais bien jouer les espionnes ?

-Heu…

-S'il-te-plaît !

-D-d'accord…

-Merci !

Et elle raccrocha avant que sa complice ne change d'avis. Complice qui soupira.

-Elle ne m'a pas donné le numéro à appeler… Comment veut-elle que je lui dise ce que…

La jeune fille s'interrompit quand Roy rentra dans la pièce.

-Ce que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est une fille de Central. Elle a appelé pour me parler d'une librairie, où elle travaille. Elle m'a demandé si nous avions le livre d'un certain Théo Cyclope, apparemment très vieux et assez rare, parce que cette fameuse librairie en a plusieurs exemplaires. Un trésor pour les collectionneurs, paraît-il. Elle m'a raconté que mon père avait acheté pas mal de livre chez eux, alors ils ont pensé à le prévenir. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne connaissais pas la bibliothèque de la maison par cœur, elle m'a enjoint de vérifier et elle a raccroché. Sans me donner aucun numéro à appeler. Donc, qu'elle se débrouille, tant pis !

L'apprenti alchimiste rit.

-Que c'est gentil de ta part ! Peut-être compte-elle te rappeler dans quelques temps pour que tu lui fasses part de tes résultats.

-Hmm…

Riza eut une moue peu convaincue.

-Peut-être…

Puis elle haussa les épaules.

-Je verrai.

 **0O0O0**

Riza toqua à la porte de la chambre de son ami et entra. Il était étendu sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il se redressa en voyant entrer la jeune Hawkeye.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens faire un peu de ménage.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Ce qui m'aiderait, ce serait que vous soyez plus soigneux et organisé !

Roy grimaça tandis que la jeune fille commençait son ménage. Elle fit la poussière mais s'arrêta devant le bureau, en désordre, comme à l'accoutumée. Si elle voulait l'épousseter, elle devait le ranger. Peut-être pouvait-elle en profiter pour fouiner un peu ? Après tout, il était vrai qu'Alia allait sans doute rappeler. Riza ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver bête devant elle. Elle avait accepté, de toute façon. Elle rangea donc le bureau en désordre et usa de cette occasion pour fouiller dans les affaires du jeune alchimiste.

 **0O0O0**

Roy fut tiré de ses rêveries par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il décrocha.

-Allô ?

Au bout du fil, personne ne parla. Puis le jeune homme entendit des murmures affolés et son « interlocuteur » raccrocha. L'alchimiste resta planté au milieu du salon, fixant le combiné d'un air ahuri. De la cuisine, Riza lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr… Quelqu'un a appelé mais n'a rien dit et a raccroché…

" _Alia"_

-On lui a sans doute dit qu'habitaient ici un père et sa fille.

" _Et je n'ai toujours pas le numéro"_

-Votre interlocuteur aura cru s'être trompé en la vois d'un adolescent.

" _Bon sang !"_

-Oui, sans doute…

 **0O0O0**

Riza posa son livre. Roy partait le lendemain matin pour Central. Si Alia ne réussissait pas à appeler quand l'apprenti alchimiste n'était pas à proximité, impossible de l'aider. La jeune Hawkeye soupira. Il faudrait qu'elle appelle maintenant. Maintenant… Maintenant… Vite… Mainten… Mustang s'installa sur le divan. Le téléphone sonna. Mais elle le faisait exprès ou quoi !? Riza décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Riza ! Alors ?

-Mademoiselle, si vous le voulez bien, donnez-moi plutôt le numéro de la librairie, que je vous appelle moi-même si j'ai le livre.

Alia comprit et dicta le numéro, que sa complice écrivit sur sa main.

-Bonne journée.

 **0O0O0**

Bon. Cette fois, il était au village pour acheter deux, trois trucs. Il ne devrait pas la déranger.

-Allô ?

La voix rauque de fumeuse qui retentit à l'autre bout du fil déstabilisa Riza.

-Hum… Bonjour, je suis Riza, je…

La fumeuse la coupa.

-Entendu, je te passe Alia.

La jeune fille entendit des sons étouffés, puis al voix haut perchée d'Alia agressa ses tympans.

-Riza ! Alors ? C'est bon ? Tu sais ? Il n'écoute pas, au moins ?

-Non, c'est bon, il est au village. Donc, en… Regardant dans ses affaires…

"Fouiller" était un bien vilain mot… Elle n'avait pas vraiment fouillé, elle s'était simplement informée… Elle énuméra donc quelques possibilités à la sœur du jeune homme et se retrouva noyée sous les remerciements. Elle écourta les piaillements d'Alia et raccrocha. La jeune était adorable, joyeuse et plein de vie, mais sa voix… d'un pénible… Elle parlait beaucoup trop rapidement et bien trop fort. Insupportable.

 **0O0O0**

Roy sourit en ouvrant son cadeau. Le dernier tome sorti d'une série littéraire qu'il adorait. Bon, il était certes ravi, mais une question avait surgi quand il avait vu le titre calligraphié. Comment avaient-elles su ? Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme à côté de lui. Ses cheveux épais et soyeux tombaient en une cascade brune sur ses épaules fines, tranchant avec sa peau claire, et ses yeux océan pétillaient de son énergie naturelle et de sa fierté devant la joie de son frère.

-Merci Alia, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux ! Juste une question : comment tu as su ?

-Hé hé, j'ai une espionne ! D'ailleurs tu avais raison, ta Riza est vraiment un amour !

-Ma… De un, c'est pas _ma_ Riza…

" _Malheureusement…"_

-… et de deux, qu'est-ce que tu as été lui raconter comme âneries !?

-Oh, rien de bien grave, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Le ton boudeur d'Alia, loin de rassurer le jeune alchimiste, l'alarma encore plus.

-Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien, juste que vous aviez l'air proche, vu comment tu nous as parlé d'elle, qu'elle devait bien te connaître et que tu avais beaucoup changé depuis que tu vivais avec eux.

Roy grimaça. Ç'aurait pu être pire, mais il s'inquiétait de savoir comment son amie avait compris ces paroles. La jeune femme reprit.

-Tu sais, elle nous a donné plusieurs idées, mais elle a particulièrement insisté pour le livre.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle aussi, attend la suite de _Kalia_.

 **0O0O0**

 **Voilà ! Ça m'est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps, pour l'anniversaire de MLD. A la différence que c'est moi qui ai proposé de jouer les espionnes. Pauvre Morgana, elle était désespérée ! "Je voudrais acheter des tomes de** _ **Naruto**_ **à MLD, mais je en sais pas où elle en est ! Et je ne peux pas lui demander sans être suspecte ! (;_ ;)" Comme c'est MLD qui me prête les** _ **Naruto**_ **pour que je les lise, je me suis immédiatement proposée. J'adore aider Morgana 0 :)**

 **Mission accomplie, succès total !**


	3. Ayumi

**Troisième chapitre ! Celui-ci expliquera pourquoi Ayumi a tant insisté pour être celle qui soignerait Riza, pourquoi elle se sentait si coupable… Bonne lecture !**

 **0O0O0**

Riza soupira. Une nouvelle rentrée annonçait de nouveaux problèmes…Elle aimait bien les vacances, elle ne voyait presque pas ceux de Komaki, ils lui fichaient la paix… Mais il fallait bien que ce jour arrive. Elle passa le portail de son école. En parcourant les alentours du regard, pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait vers elle, prête à prendre la fuite, elle remarqua une petite fille brune qui regardait autour d'elle avec un air perdu. Une nouvelle ? A vue de nez, elle devait avoir le même âge que Riza, neuf ans, et semblait plutôt maladroite. La petite Hawkeye réfréna sa gentillesse naturelle, qui la poussait à aller aider la gamine. Elle ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis, ou bien se ferait une ennemie de plus. Elle se força à détourner le regard et s'éloigna. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart, son coin à elle. Personne ne venait la chercher ici, à moins de vraiment vouloir l'enquiquiner. Elle aimait y rester, se perdre dans ses pensées, se…

-Heu… Excuse-moi ?

Riza ouvrit les yeux. La nouvelle s'était plantée devant elle, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger…

-Heu… Non non, ce n'est rien…

-Hum, je, heu… Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Non…

La petite brune écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un rejet si brutal. Riza se mordit la lèvre.

-Heu, non non, c'est pas que je veux être méchante, ou que je t'aime pas, ou quoi, c'est juste… Écoute, tu es nouvelle ici, tu ne peux pas savoir, mais traîner avec moi ne va rien t'apporter de bien. Ma famille est détestée, ici. Alors si tu veux éviter les ennuis, il vaut mieux que tu partes avant qu'on ne remarque que tu es en train de me parler.

-Mais non, voyons… Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas la cote… Au contraire, je préfère ! Et tu m'es bien plus sympathique que tous les autres !

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas… C'est sérieux, rester avec moi va te coûter très cher, tu devrais t'éloigner !

-Mais…

-Va-t'en !

-Hé, la nouvelle !

Une grande fille blonde arrivait vers elles. Elle prit la petite brune par les épaules.

-Tu sais, la nouvelle, tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations, surtout Hawkeye. Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'emmenant avec elle.

-A-ayumi.

-Super ! Moi c'est Takiko.

Ayumi jeta un regard en arrière. Riza lui adressa un sourire amer. _Je te l'avais bien dit._

 **0O0O0**

Ayumi entra dans le hall de son école et s'adossa au mur. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle habitait et était scolarisée à Komaki. Un an qu'elle essayait, chaque jour, de réussir à lui parler. Un an qu'elle échouait chaque matin. Un an qu'elle se maudissait pour son manque de courage. Riza passa devant elle. La petite brune la suivit du regard, sans bouger. Encore raté. Elle était si lâche…

 **0O0O0**

-Alors, Hawkeye ? Tu crois que parce qu'il est nouveau, il va s'intéresser à toi ?

La gifle que reçut Riza fit ricaner la cour de Takiko Maeda. Sauf Ayumi. Restée en retrait, elle serrait les dents. Elle voudrait intervenir. Elle voudrait aider la frêle gamine qui se faisait martyriser pour de stupides motifs. Un nouveau était arrivé au village. Un vrai canon qui n'avait pas tardé à faire chavirer des cœurs. Un apprenti alchimiste qui vivait à l'écart, chez les Hawkeye. Et qui avait été aperçu en train de rire avec Riza. Et la basse-cour de Komaki n'avait pas apprécié. Du tout. Alors, elles s'étaient empressées de raconter la mauvaise réputation du père et de sa fille au nouveau, puis s'attaquaient maintenant à celle qui avait osé s'approcher de la cible de la moitié des filles du village. Mais Ayumi, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, avait trop peur de s'attirer les foudres de Maeda. Elle se taisait, ne faisait rien, se contentant de ne pas rire, se forçant uniquement quand les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Pour ça, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, elle le savait. Et elle s'en voulait déjà tant ! Malheureusement, c'était au tout début qu'il fallait réagir et devenir, peu importe les risques, l'amie de la seule personne sensée de ce maudit village. Aujourd'hui, il était trop tard.

 **0O0O0**

 **Hé oui, tout le monde n'a pas la force de s'opposer au harcèlement, victime ou témoin. Et les remords s'installent et s'accrochent…**


	4. Alcool et secrets ne font pas bon ménage

**Le prochain OS sera sur l'incident de la cuisine (cf. "Le goût de ses lèvres" chap. 14). Si aucune autre idée ne me vient, et si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous. L'incident de la cuisine était censé être le chapitre 2…**

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _18h47_

Riza soupira en posant son sac. Elle venait de rentrer d'une journée d'école et était soulagée que ce soit enfin terminé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un petit mot sur la table.

 _"Je suis descendu au village pour acheter un ou deux trucs. Je rentre vite_

 _Roy."_

La jeune fille sourit, barra son nom pour écrire "M. Mustang" à la place, histoire de l'embêter un peu lorsqu'il rentrerait, et s'installa devant ses exercices de maths.

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _18h52_

Roy sortait d'un petit commerce lorsqu'il vit une fille venir vers lui.

-Hey, sourit-elle. C'est toi, Roy Mustang ?

-En personne. A quoi dois-je le fait d'être abordé par une si jolie fille ?

Ladite jolie fille gloussa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux clairs.

-A tes beaux yeux. Je venais te proposer de prendre un verre.

Roy eut une brève pensée pour Riza, à qui il avait dit qu'il reviendrait vite, mais un sourire charmeur de la demoiselle en face de lui eut tôt fait de le convaincre que prendre un verre ne prendrait pas tant de temps que ça.

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _19h34_

Riza s'étira et retint un bâillement. Mustang n'était pas encore rentré, il devait traîner dans la forêt, comme à son habitude. La jeune Hawkeye ferma son cahier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le dîner n'allait pas se préparer tout seul.

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _19h42_

-Donc, Inga, tu es de Central ?

-Oh ! Comment tu as deviné ? C'est vrai, avant de déménager ici il y a une semaine, j'habitais à Central !

-Je l'aurais parié.

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _19h56_

-Il a dû aller au bord du lac et il n'a pas vu le temps passer… Ça lui ressemblerait bien, à cet imbécile…

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _20h03_

" _Il aura bientôt un niveau d'alcoolémie suffisant, non ? Plus vite, bon sang !"_

-Deux autres verres, s'il-vous-plaît ! Ça ne te dérange pas, Roy, au moins ?

-Non non, ne t'en fait pas. Qui serait dérangé par le fait de passer plus de temps avec une telle beauté ?

-Flatteur !

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _20h11_

Riza se balançait doucement sur sa chaise, deux assiettes fumantes posées devant elle. Il en mettait, du temps !

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _20h11_

-Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ?

Inga pencha la tête sur le côté en battant doucement des cils. Roy, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, la fixa un instant puis se souvint du petit mot qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

-Non, désolé, je suis déjà assez en retard, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps…

-Ooooh…

Inga afficha une mine déçue.

-Tu es sûr ?

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _21h10_

Riza se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Elle s'inquiétait. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ?

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _21h40_

Roy s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait trop bu. Vraiment trop. Mais Inga ne semblait pas le voir.

Si le jeune alchimiste n'était pas ivre, il aurait sans doute remarqué que sa nouvelle conquête ne buvait presque pas.

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _22h22_

Riza hésitait. Devait-elle aller le chercher ? Elle s'agitait sans doute pour rien. Il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul, elle le savait. Il allait sûrement prendre la mouche si elle y allait. La jeune fille étouffa son mauvais pressentiment du mieux qu'elle put.

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _22h59_

" _Toujours pas ? Sérieusement ? Mais c'est pas croyable !"_

-Un autre verre, s'il-vous-plaît !

Inga adressa un sourire charmeur à Mustang. Un sourire étrange… Elle semblait agacée… Mais c'était sans doute l'alcool qui lui faisait voir ça, il devait se tromper…

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _23h27_

" _J'y vais ou pas ? J'y vais ou pas ? J'y vais ou pas ?"_

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _23h44_

-Roy, franchement, tu ne devrais pas rentrer dans cet état… Tu es complètement ivre… Viens plutôt chez moi, c'est plus prudent.

L'alchimiste se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait mal… Il ferait bien de l'écouter, ce serait plus prudent.

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _23h49_

Furieuse de son indécision, Riza bondit hors du sofa, attrapa une veste et s'élança dehors. En connaissant le moindre raccourci et à bonne vitesse, il fallait au moins une demi-heure pour arriver au village.

 **0O0O0**

 _12 juillet 1902_

 _23h59_

Riza parcourait les rues de Komaki, agitée. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

 **0O0O0**

 _13 juillet 1902_

 _0h03_

Roy sortait du bar, prenant appui sur Inga pour ne pas trop tituber.

-Allez, Roy, c'est par là.

Elle le guidait d'une voix douce, marchant doucement et le soutenant. Derrière elle, elle entendit soudain une exclamation. Riza, soulagée de retrouver son ami, se précipita vers eux.

-Monsieur Mustang !

Inga tendit son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Minute ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que…

Mais elle fut superbement ignorée.

-Monsieur Mustang ! Venez, il faut rentrer.

Et elle lui tendit une main, qu'il saisit aussitôt. Il fit un pas chancelant vers la jeune Hawkeye. Mise de côté, oubliée, sa conquête était muette de stupéfaction. Elle avait mis cinq heures à le faire venir chez elle, avec tellement de difficultés, et cette gamine débarquait et se faisait obéir en une phrase ?! Elle allait péter un câble, c'était pas possible !

-Roy !

Celui-ci, surpris par son ton, se retourna. Inga adoucit sa voix.

-Tu devrais venir chez moi, je t'assure, c'est plus prudent.

-Mais… Mademoiselle Riza a dit que…

-Tu obéis sérieusement à cette gamine ?

-Ben… Oui…

-Regarde-la ! Pourrait-elle vraiment t'aider, te soutenir ? Allons, ne sois pas ridicule et viens.

Riza cru bon d'intervenir. Elle pressa doucement la main de son alchimiste préféré et plongea dans son regard de jais.

-Monsieur Mustang. Il faut rentrer.

Roy, subjugué par ses yeux caramel éclairés par la lumière du bar, s'appuya sur son amie pour tenir debout. Inga remarqua avec désagrément qu'il était bien plus près de cette sale gamine qu'il ne l'avait été d'elle. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, elle ne bougea pas, figée par la rage.

 **0O0O0**

 _13 juillet 1902_

 _0h07_

Riza souffla. M. Mustang était plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. D'autant qu'il se reposait beaucoup sur elle. La jeune fille finit par vaciller et tomber à terre. Elle se releva immédiatement et s'excusa. Elle tenta de relever le jeune homme mais il s'était adossé à un mur et semblait peu enclin à bouger. Lui demander gentiment n'eut aucun effet, tirer sur son bras non plus. Il était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant tout autour de lui. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa transe, il leva les yeux vers Riza et posa une main sur sa joue. Il la regardait avec une telle tendresse qu'elle se retrouva incapable du moindre mouvement, paralysée par le tourbillon de sentiments qui s'agitait en elle.

-Je t'aime, mademoiselle Riza.

Il soupira.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

Il laissa retomber sa main et posa sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. La jeune fille, parfaitement immobile, sentit son souffle devenir irrégulier, son cœur battre à une allure anormale, ses mains trembler. Elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Il venait de lui faire… une déclaration d'amour ? Un incroyable sentiment de joie l'envahit et fit s'envoler son esprit parmi les plus hauts nuages. Son amour était réciproque. Son amour était réciproque ! Elle tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant supporter le poids d'un tel bonheur. Un rire nerveux la secoua. Son regard alla sur le visage du jeune alchimiste. Il avait rouvert les yeux et la fixait, l'air de se demander comment sa déclaration avait été prise. Sa seule réponse fut un sourire lumineux. Et c'était très bien.

 **0O0O0**

 _13 juillet 1902_

 _12h22_

Roy était roulé en boule au fond de son lit en compagnie d'un terrible mal de tête dont il se serait bien passé. Il perçut vaguement le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, puis une voix mélodieuse qui l'appelait doucement.

-Monsieur Mustang ?

Il émergea avec difficulté de sous sa couette pour Riza dévisager d'un œil vide. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa de boire. Il se redressa en se tenant la tête d'une main. Son amie s'était assise sur le bord du lit et le fixait d'un air soucieux. Mustang cligna des yeux et s'efforça de se souvenir de sa soirée. Il avait été acheter deux-trois trucs, avait été abordé par une jolie fille dont il avait accepté l'invitation à prendre un verre… Puis il avait bu, encore et encore, il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Il abandonna finalement l'exercice de mémoire et posa la question à la jeune Hawkeye, qui lui raconta qu'il était sur le point d'aller chez une fille aux cheveux clairs quand elle était arrivée et l'avait convaincu de rentrer.

-C'est tout ?

-B-ben oui, c'est t-tout…

Roy vit sa gêne et s'affola intérieurement. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas pendant le retour ? Il avait eu un comportement déplacé ? Dans le doute…

-Hum… Mademoiselle Riza…

-Oui ?

Elle s'était brusquement redressée et le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Définitivement, il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal.

-Hum… Je… J'étais ivre alors j'ai sans doute dit des choses absurdes, ridicules, que je ne pense pas du tout, et je suis désolé si c'est le cas, je…

Mais elle le coupa d'un ton soudain froid.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Mustang remarqua qu'elle avait blêmi. Elle se leva. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Le jeune alchimiste s'angoissa de ce qu'il avait pu bien dire ou faire.

-Je vous laisse vous reposer.

Et elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas vif, après lui avoir lancé un sourire forcé. Le jeune homme se rallongea et resta étendu un moment, tentant de réfléchir. Même sans avoir les idées claires, il la connaissait assez bien pour avoir remarqué cette tristesse au fond de son regard, qu'elle avait essayé de dissimuler avec une attitude glaciale. Il l'avait blessée. Son cœur se tordait à cette pensée. Il ne supportait pas de la voir triste, et voilà maintenant que c'était de sa faute si elle l'était.

 **0O0O0**

 _13 juillet 1902_

 _12h45_

Roy s'extirpa de son lit et alla d'un pas traînant vers la porte de la chambre de Riza et s'apprêtait à toquer quand il se figea. De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendit quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur. Des sanglots. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Il se détestait.

 **0O0O0**

 **Un sacré malentendu… Mais il sera heureusement réglé dans deux ans (cf. « Le goût de ses lèvres » de la même auteure… O :) ).**


	5. Fraises

**Juste un truc qui m'est passé par la tête, comme ça. C'est court, mais tant pis.**

 **0O0O0**

Riza avait toujours bien aimé les fraises. Elle aimait leur couleur, leur goût sucré, et l'avantage de pouvoir en trouver un peu partout dans la forêt. Elle savait où trouver les meilleurs fraisiers de Komaki. Le fraisier était également son gâteau préféré. Ce n'est certes pas comme si elle avait eu l'occasion de goûter beaucoup de gâteaux, mais il n'en était pas moins celui qu'elle préférait.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, Riza _adorait_ les fraises. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce brusque changement de goûts. Ce n'était évidemment pas parce que l'apprenti de son père, dont elle était folle amoureuse, lui en avait offert, ni parce qu'il lui avait dit que le gâteau aux fraises qu'elle avait cuisiné était divin. Bien sûr que non... On ne change pas si soudainement pour une raison aussi stupide… N'est-ce-pas ?


	6. Pluie

Riza tremblait. Elle se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle-même, comme si cela pouvait la protéger du froid. De la pluie glaciale et de la froideur de son père. Blottie entre les branches d'un arbre qui ne la protégeaient de rien, elle ne savait plus si ces gouttes sur ses joues étaient des larmes ou la pluie. Elle ne craquait pas souvent, mais quand ça arrivait, c'était des crises violentes. Dans ces moments, elle se perdait elle-même. Elle ne distinguait que le froid et la douleur, le reste disparaissait.

Le reste avait disparu depuis… Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle était ainsi prostrée. Le temps n'avait plus de signification quand elle pleurait.

Cependant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentit une pointe de chaleur au milieu de l'averse. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, toutefois elle était bienvenue. Durant un long moment, Riza ne bougea pas. Elle en était incapable. Mais la chaleur se fit plus intense, l'entourant comme deux bras protecteurs. La jeune fille trouva la force de lever la tête. Monsieur Mustang la fixait avec inquiétude. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et lui murmurait sans doute quelques paroles rassurantes, qu'elle n'entendait pas de toute façon. Malgré tout, sa tendresse apparut à Riza comme un chaud soleil d'été après un hiver blanc et rude. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

-La pluie et les larmes sont si semblables… Elles peuvent être si facilement balayées d'un rayon de soleil… souffla-t-elle.

 **0O0O0**

 **"Rentrons. Il commence à pleuvoir"**

 **"Vous avez raison. Le temps se rafraîchit"**


	7. Mustang vs cuisine

**Enfin ! Combien de temps que je devais le poster, déjà ?**

 **Encore quelque chose évoqué dans le chapitre 15 ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres choses à clarifier dans le passé des Royai… Si ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.**

 **Si je reposte un OS ici après celui-là, il n'aura sans doute aucun lien avec « Le goût de ses lèvres ». Excepté si j'ai oublié quelque chose !**

 **0O0O0**

Roy reposa son livre pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes et soupira pour la dixième fois. Pour la dixième fois, son regard se dirigea malgré lui vers la cuisine où Riza s'affairait. Plus il la regardait, plus son maudit bouquin d'alchimie perdait de l'attrait. Oh, et puis merde ! Il la rejoignit et s'installa à la petite table, à la même place que d'habitude. C'était pour lui une habitude. Il venait, s'asseyait, faisait mine de travailler et la contemplait pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Quand elle lui demandait pourquoi dans la cuisine, il lui répondait en riant qu'une odeur de nourriture était toujours motivante. Sauf que cette fois, il avait oublié son livre… Tant pis, il trouverait bien une excuse. Roy attrapa une feuille qui traînait sur la table.

-Yaourt à la grecque sur lit de fraises, lut-il à voix haute, faisant sursauter Riza.

-Monsieur Mustang ! gronda-t-elle en lui arrachant la fiche de recette des mains.

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-il en affichant un air terriblement innocent. C'est ce que tu cuisines ?

La jeune fille soupira, résignée. Quand il était comme ça, impossible de le faire taire.

-Non, répondit-elle finalement. Ils sont prêts.

Elle tendit le doigt vers une demie douzaine de petits pots alignés à l'écart du plan de travail. Roy se promit de goûter dès que son amie aurait le dos tourné. Juste un… Juste pour voir si la confiture de fraises se mélangeait avec le yaourt crémeux aussi bien qu'il l'imaginait… Il connaissait les talents culinaires de Riza, bien sûr, mais il savait que malgré tout il fallait bien que quelqu'un vérifie. Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

-Un fraisier.

La mention de son gâteau préféré (favorisé depuis qu'il avait goûté à celui de la jeune fille) accrut l'intérêt de l'apprenti alchimiste, si c'était toutefois possible. Lorsque Riza se détourna pour retourner à sa préparation d'ingrédients, il retenta pour la millième fois de lui offrir son aide, sachant d'avance qu'il se ferait rembarrer avec une de ces remarques affectueusement cassantes dont elle avait le secret.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle fit volte-face, le considéra un instant puis répondit :

-D'accord.

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Considérant sa surprise, elle soupira puis se justifia.

-Vous pourrez au moins battre les ingrédients, marmonna-t-elle, moi ça me fait mal aux bras…

Roy ne put réprimer un sourire. Depuis deux ans qu'il vivait chez les Hawkeye, elle avait toujours refusé la moindre aide, arguant les premiers temps qu'il était tout à fait impoli de faire travailler les invités, et cessant simplement de se justifier lorsqu'il apparut qu'il n'était plus un invité mais bel et bien un habitant de la vieille maison. Hé bien, on dirait que son insistance avait payé. Le jeune alchimiste avait toujours eu une tendance à éviter les tâches ménagères et la cuisine mais étrangement, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider son… _amie_ , il n'avait plus rien à redire et se portait même volontaire. Il bondit de sa chaise et Riza se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement adorable… Elle sentit son cœur accélérer et se détourna vivement. Elle saisit une feuille de recette et la tendit au jeune homme. Celui-ci la parcourut du regard puis releva les yeux, l'air penaud.

-Je… hésita-t-il. J'ai compris la moitié, c'est déjà ça…

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne put retenir un rire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vous dirai quoi faire, le rassura-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras. Commencez par monter les blancs en neige, ils sont juste là.

Roy regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu. Son amie le prit par les épaules et le mena devant un bol.

-Les blancs d'œufs, dit-elle en articulant exagérément et en pointant du doigt le bol. Battez-les. Je vous dirai quand ce sera bon.

Deux minutes plus tard, un quart des blancs d'œufs tapissait les murs et le sol de la cuisine, tandis que Riza se faisait violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Devant la mine coupable de l'apprenti alchimiste, elle se força à afficher un gentil sourire et le rassura.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'en avais de toute façon mis plus que nécessaire. Il en reste suffisamment.

 **0O0O0**

-Seul l'un des biscuits est cassé, recollé avec un peu de pâte et recouvert de crème, ça ne se verra pas.

 **0O0O0**

-Ce n'est pas grave, on peut refaire la chantilly, laissez-moi juste le temps de nettoyer le plan de travail.

 **0O0O0**

-Je vais chercher un pansement, ne vous inquiétez pas je couperai le reste des fraises.

 **0O0O0**

-Ce n'est pas grave, il y a d'autres saladiers. Attention, ne marchez pas sur les bouts de verre.

 **0O0O0**

-Ce n'est pas grave…

 **0O0O0**

-Ce n'est rien…

 **0O0O0**

-Ça s'arrange facilement…

 **0O0O0**

Riza se tenait devant le résultat final, qui ressemblait plus à une catastrophe nucléaire qu'à un fraisier. En comptant, bien sûr, la moitié de la cuisine repeinte avec de la crème pâtissière, de la chantilly et des morceaux de verre coupants. Occupée à chercher une manière polie et diplomatique de dire à M. Mustang de ne plus jamais approcher de la cuisine à moins de dix mètres, elle n'entendit pas l'intéressé arriver dans son dos.

-Alors ?

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, sourit Roy.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

Elle s'écarta pour laisser son ami voir l'ampleur du désastre. Il afficha une mine contrite.

-C'était vraiment très gentil à vous d'essayer de m'aider, monsieur Mustang, mais… Je peux vous parler franchement ?

-Je t'en prie, vas-y, marmonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

-N'essayez plus de m'aider et ne vous approchez plus de la cuisine. Jamais.

-Mais, si je m'améliore, je…

- _Jamais._


	8. Revanche

**Je me mets à rêver de sujets de fanfics. Je crois que mon état est grave… XD**

 **0O0O0**

Riza fixait le vide. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'apercevait pas qu'une odeur de brûlé montait de la casserole qu'elle remuait mollement. Elle posa son menton sur sa main en soupirant, se mettant presque la tête dans le chocolat fondu. La chaleur la fit sursauter et se rendit soudain compte de l'inquiétant fumet. Elle se maudit et retira vivement la casserole du feu. Trop tard. Tant pis.

Elle jeta le chocolat, abandonnant l'idée de faire un gâteau. Le déjeuner pouvait très bien s'en passer de toute façon. Elle dressa la table pour deux et mit une troisième assiette sur un plateau. Elle remplit les trois assiettes et monta le plateau à son père. Celui-ci la renvoya dans la cuisine et lui dit qu'il enverrait Roy dans peu de temps.

Riza redescendit et s'assit tristement à la table, replongeant dans ses pensées. Un grand sourire s'installa toutefois sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit deux larges mains sur ses épaules. Monsieur Mustang se pencha vers elle et lui sourit avant de se mettre à sa place habituelle, en face d'elle. Il poussa une exclamation de joie en voyant des roulés au jambon, son plat préféré depuis qu'il avait goûté à ceux de Riza. Elle rit et lui enjoignit de manger. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent joyeusement, effaçant l'état sombre de la jeune fille et le remplaçant par une humeur malicieuse.

 **0O0O0**

Riza sourit en arrivant au pied de la colline. Dominant la forêt, un vieux marronnier en haut d'une colline offrait une ombre rafraîchissante en été et un abri contre la neige et le vent en hiver. La jeune fille s'adossait parfois à son tronc et y restait, yeux fermés, écoutant le vent, le bruissement du feuillage, sa propre respiration… Et il y avait deux choses qui ne rataient jamais : elle s'endormait toujours et quand elle se réveillait, M. Mustang dormait aussi, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Riza s'assit donc et s'adossa au tronc comme à son habitude, et cacha un bouquet de coquelicots sur le côté, entre deux racines. Puis elle appuya sa tête contre l'écorce et ferma les yeux, faisait mine de s'endormir.

Non pas qu'elle soit rancunière, bien au contraire, mais elle refusait d'être la seule à avoir une tête de coquelicots. L'occasion était parfaite, d'autant qu'il dormait bien et ne se réveillait jamais lorsqu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux.

Et immanquablement, Roy arriva peu de temps après. Riza ne l'entendit que lorsqu'il fut proche d'elle et faillit sursauter. L'apprenti alchimiste lui toucha doucement l'épaule, pour s'assurer qu'elle était endormie, puis, rassuré, s'étendit et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Une fois que celle-ci fut certaine que son ami était endormi, avec des gestes infiniment lents, elle saisit le bouquet de coquelicots et commença à les coincer dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Sa revanche accomplie, elle sourit et s'endormit, pour de vrai cette fois.

 **0O0O0**

Roy ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Prit d'une envie de s'étirer, il s'assit toutefois lentement, précautionneusement avant, pour ne pas réveiller son « oreiller ». En s'étirant, sa main effleura quelque chose de doux et fin, comme un voile. Il fronça les sourcils et en attrapant ce voile, il se rendit compte que c'était une fleur. Il l'extirpa de ses cheveux et découvrit un coquelicot. Le jeune alchimiste ne put retenir un sourire et se retourna vers Riza. Elle dormait paisiblement. Roy se mit à la chatouiller. Elle se réveilla en poussant un cri de surprise. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et éclata de rire en se débattant. Pour se libérer, la jeune fille roula dans l'herbe jusqu'au bas de la colline, et s'enfuit avant que Roy ne la rattrape. Il la poursuivit à travers la forêt, même en sachant qu'il ne pourrait l'attraper. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas d'entendre son merveilleux rire s'éloigner.


	9. Jour de neige

Riza était fatiguée. Il était tard, et il fallait encore qu'elle se lève tôt le matin. Mais il lui fallait finir de repriser la chemise de monsieur Mustang. La jeune fille pensait stupide de remettre au lendemain ce qu'elle pouvait faire le jour même, ou la nuit même, en l'occurrence.

Cependant, la fatigue engourdissait ses doigts et commençait à lui brouiller la vue… Elle pourrait continuer le matin… Avant le réveil de monsieur Mustang… Elle pourrait… Non ! Il ne restait que peu de travail, elle pouvait bien tenir encore un peu !

Voilà ! Enfin terminé ! Elle pourrait lui rendre sa chemise le lendemain matin. En bâillant, la jeune fille posa son ouvrage et alla fermer ses volets. _Tiens_ , pensa-t-elle distraitement, _je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait commencé à neiger._ Elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir touché son lit.

 **0O0O0**

En ouvrant les yeux, Riza sut instinctivement qu'il était aux alentours de six heures du matin. Elle s'étira et se leva pour aller ouvrir ses volets. La lumière du soleil se reflétant sur la neige l'aveugla et elle s'empressa de se détourner.

Elle descendit en cuisine et s'attela à sa tâche quotidienne, préparer le petit déjeuner de son père et de monsieur Mustang. Ce dernier lui avait maintes fois offert son aide mais au réveil, il était dans les vapes et aussi utile qu'un coton tige le serait pour nettoyer une voiture. Une fois le petit déjeuner prêt et la table disposée, Riza remonta et fit un détour par sa chambre pour récupérer la chemise qu'elle avait reprisée la veille.

Roy dormait encore profondément et n'entendit pas son amie rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle posa la chemise sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et s'approcha du jeune alchimiste. Elle posa doucement la main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement.

-Monsieur Mustang ? souffla-t-elle. Il faut vous réveiller.

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement digne d'un ours. Il se retourna sur le dos et mit un bras en travers de son visage. Riza soupira et alla plutôt ouvrir la fenêtre. La lumière le réveillerait peut-être.

Mais en voyant la neige, une idée fleurit dans l'esprit de la jeune Hawkeye et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Sans refermer la fenêtre, elle revint vers l'apprenti alchimiste et retira sa couverture avec une infinie délicatesse jusqu'à découvrir totalement son torse nu. Ce fut sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle descendit et sortit.

Roy était à mi-chemin entre sommeil et éveil mais n'avait pas assez émergé pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus couvert par sa couverture, et une fois Riza partie, le calme le plus total était revenu et le jeune homme se rendormait doucement, son esprit dérivant vers les limbes du rêve qu'il faisait à son "réveil".

Mais il se releva soudain d'un bond en poussant un juron. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui. Il avait été éveillé par un grand froid et un choc sur sa poitrine… En voyant la boule de neige arriver sur son visage il comprit. Il grogna et sourit en se précipitant à sa fenêtre. Il s'y pencha et reprit une boule de neige en pleine figure.

-Bien dormi, monsieur Mustang ? lui cria Riza en attrapant une poignée de neige.

-Alors toi… gronda Roy.

Il saisit une chemise et l'enfila en dévalant les escaliers, un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Il se jeta dehors et bondit sur Riza qui éclata de rire et tenta de se défendre en lui envoyant à nouveau de la neige. Mais il réussit à l'éviter et attira la jeune fille à lui pour la chatouiller sans pitié. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida que c'était assez et la chargea sur son épaule pour la jeter dans un tas de neige tout près.

-Alors ? ricana-t-il.

 _Pof_.

Il essuya la neige de son visage et saisit une poignée à son tour. La bataille commençait.


End file.
